Abused
by Leopardheart of Windclan
Summary: My first one-shot. It is about three cats that find out something... different... so read the story! : Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But own two of the cats in it.


_**Abused**_

A blur races across the lake shore. "I am abused!" it yowls to the sky. A quick shadow slams it into the blur.

"I bet you can't swim!" it hisses shoving the abused cat into the lake. Unfortunately for the victim she couldn't.

"Help me! Please!" the victim wails and is dragged under the waves again. The attacker stops in its tracks. _Ditz? Its really her?_

"Does your name happen to be Ditz?" the cat calls to the other.

"Yes now help me out please!" Ditz pleads before she is swept under again. The black cat dives in and grips the drowning cat's scruff. She drags the cat out of the water and onto the shore. The black cat stares at the white she-cat with a black tail tip and two black paws. One front left paw is black and one back right paw is black.

"Hello Ditz, I am your sister Badger." she murmurs. Ditz's eyes widen.

"Sister? I thought I only had one sister!" Ditz exclaims.

"Our Father whisked me away as a small kit." Badger looks at herself. _I look like the complete opposite of her!_

"Well I have a.. master I guess you would call her. She abuses me if I don't do anything right." Ditz sighs. Badger looks at her with undisguised wonder. _She is bruised all over the place. And has scars and open wounds!_ Ditz notices this. "Yes I am abused very much. It has started to not hurt anymore though."

"You still do not need to stand for this! She is not your master! Not your owner! You don't have to let her do this to you! I will have a talk with her and-" she rants but Ditz cuts her off.

"I will stand up to her not you. I just hope that she doesn't track me down." the abused she murmurs.

"All right but be careful! I will be watching closely. Okay Ditz?" Badger questions.

"Okay, now I must confront her." she calls over her shoulder as she pads to her torturer's favorite spot.

_**(SOMETIME LATER AT THE AREA)**_

"You are on my land!" snarls a harsh voice.

"On your land? I thought rogues had no land! I certainly don't!" retorts a rumbling tom's voice. Ditz watches the two fight. _Now's my chance!_

"Stop! Stop this fighting! It is not right!" Ditz snarls as she bars the two growling and hissing cats. Ditz turns and glares coldly at Nexlie. She feels a glimmer of hope when Nexlie slashes her claws across Ditz's ears. Defiance sparks in the abused she-cat's eyes.

"How dare you defy me Ditz!" snarls Nexlie eyes blazing with hatred.

"I'm tired of being your servant! I cannot take it anymore!" Ditz hisses back at her.

"Then why didn't you leave when you had the chance!"

"Because you would have tracked me down! Probably kill me when you found me!" Ditz growls.

"Why would I kill my own sister?" Nexlie sneers.

"SISTER? YOUR MY SISTER!" Ditz shrieks.

"Yes I am now shut up you idiot!" Nexlie scores her thorn-sharp claws against Ditz's muzzle. Ditz feels the rage bubble up inside her. _Stay cool Ditz!_ She wills herself, but its useless.

"Fine then I will leave!" she snarls as she races away from the Barn.

"Fine leave like the coward you are!" yowls Nexlie.

_**(LATER ON!)**_

"Ditz? DITZ?" echoes a voice through the tunnel. Whirling around Ditz comes nose to nose with the tom Nexlie was fighting with.

"What do you want?" Ditz hisses.

"I wanted to see if your okay! Gosh."

"Why! I just wanted to be left alone!" Ditz mutters through gritted teeth.

"You remind me of my sister! Geez I guess I will leave you alone then!" snorts the tom as he stalks out of the tunnels.

"Badger! Badger where are you!" calls Ditz for her 'sister'.

"Right here Ditz!"

"I need to tell you about something!" she whispers.

"Okay." Badger whispers back.

"Please tell Nexlie I left the area. I don't want her following. Okay?" she asks with pleading in her voice.

"All right." Badger agree and races out of the tunnels to Nexlie's barn.

_**(A short run to the barn)**_

__Badger spies at the barn. She sees the tom who is named Shadow tell Nexlie that Ditz is in the tunnels. _Lying piece of crow-food!_ She snarls inwardly. "Nexlie! I need to talk to you!" growls Badger. The two cats whip their heads around to Badger.

"Well okay then. Shadow get out of my territory, NOW." snarls Nexlie. Shadow shrugs and pads to the lake.

"I came to tell you that Ditz left. She is no where to be found or followed." Badger emphasizes the 'followed' part.

"She is in the tunnels isn't she?" Nexlie snickers.

"Nope she is not. She left." snarls Badger. Nexlie slides out her claws and hisses in Badger's face.

"How do you know this? Are you lying to me?" she moves closer to Badger flexing her claws.

"I am not lying to you, Ditz is my sister. So you are too." Badger replies calmly.

"Your my sister? Huh yeah right."

"Our father took me away as a small kit! I have never even known my family!"

"Well MY mother hated me, always loved Ditz because she looked so much like her." mimicks Nexlie.

"She never let me eat anything, abused me when she was angered. Ditz deserved those things I did to her!" she continues. Badger understands this. _I was the lucky one. Our father didn't want that life for me, but couldn't rescue my littermates._ Ditz pads up to them.

"I tried my hardest to get you food. I gave up most of mine just so you wouldn't feel alone Nexlie. Mother would beat me for it too. I just wanted to be seen as equals not as enemies." Ditz murmurs.

"Y-Y-You did?" Nexlie stammers and her jaw drops open in surprise.

"Yes. I just want to start over. Where no one was a scratching post. But as sisters." Ditz pleads. Badger nods in agreement.

"I want to get to know my sisters as well." Badger mews.

"Then lets restart our lives. Hello sisters. I am really glad to have you." smiles Nexlie.

"I am Badger."

"I am Ditz."

"I am Nexlie."

In unison the sisters say. "And we are the closet sisters in the world!" they cheer. Nexlie's heart filled with happiness. While Badger's was filled with sweet joy. But Ditz's heart filled with relief and calmness. Together the three pad into the sunset, in hope of finding their long lost Father, Thunder.


End file.
